Chasing the Stars
by secretloveforpeoples
Summary: This is my sort of one-shot after Sybil dies. Very sad.


Chasing the Stars

_This is my one-shot of Sybil's death and the affect it leaves._

The world blurred around me as my vision swam through the impending darkness. "Take the baby!" my nurse Fauna screams, handing my daughter to Dr. Clarkson, who hands it to my husband. Oh, my heart aches to see her. "Bring her," I manage to croak. I cannot recognize my own voice. It is hoarse and rough, dried out with dehydration and worn with exhaustion. "Please.." Tom shuffles over, tears in his eyes. Of course, I can see why. She is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. "Rose? My little rose..." I gasp, my head burning and throbbing back and forth. "Yes," whispers Tom, "Our Rose." Mary and mother come forward, smiling and beaming with pride. Edith follows shortly. "You must rest my darling," Mother coos, pulling the blankets closer. I let sleep take my addled brain, for I have had enough drama for one day.

…

"Sybil, breathe!" Mary screams, holding my hands from my head. "It hurts," I gasp, writhing, "My head! Stop it! Help me!" "She can't breathe..." Mary screams to the doctor, realizing what is happening, "She... can't breathe..." I hear my body make a choking sound and the world around me swims into colors I cannot describe. I can't feel my body, my being, and I am lost in the dark world, I cannot see or feel any longer. "What's going on?" Tom cries, and I cannot bear to hear him beg for me to come back. "I love you," my heart and mind scream to Tom. I wish I could take him into my arms, tell him everything is alright, to be there for my daughter, Rose. But the realization that I cannot and will never do that wrenches my heart free of my body, and I can feel it flutter and stop. My last feeling. The voices fade. "Sybil! No! No no Sybil you can't. You can't leave me! We were going to do so much," Tom's voice cracks, "We had so many plans." As I succumb to the darkness I hear one last thing, my father, stricken with disbelief. "This cannot be," he says slowly, "She was only twenty-four years old..." _Was _father. I _was_ only twenty-four.

…

"My baby," Mother coos to my lifeless body. I watch with tears in my eyes. "My beautiful baby is gone..." _But I'm here mum! I'm right here! _I scream over and over, touching her shoulder. My hand goes through. _Mum..._ she turns and looks right where I am standing, and walks out of the room, unknowing. Tom comes in. "Oh my darling," he says, taking my hand, "Look where we are," he stares at my broken looking body and feels my cold hand, "What happened to you? Where did you go?" He questions, "Why did you have to leave me? Leave Rose?" he begins to sob, looking down at the floor and dropping my hand. _No Tom, I didn't I'm here! _I realize I am sobbing too while screaming for his attention. _I'm here Tom look at me look at me please _I grab his cheek and try to turn his head and my hand only goes through. _Tom I would never leave you! Not ever! _I scream, despite the fact I will never get through. _**Tom! **_His head snaps up. "Sybil?" he looks at my body, grey and dead. "I'm here Tom, I'm here look at me please can't you see I'm here?!" He turns and looks at my blue apparition. "No. I'm losing my mind" he says , tears in his eyes. "You aren't here. You left." "But I didn't Tom! It's me, I'm here!" I grab his hand, and for once it works. He shakes it off. "I'm losing my mind" he sobs, and runs out of the room as I crumple to the ground. Sobs shake my body, or my ghost form. I am so alone in this house, and now I know, whoever sees me will not believe me. And so I only have one choice.

…

"Thomas! Put that thing away! Have you no respect for the current events?!" Mrs. Patmore chides, as Thomas gets out his Ouja Board. "I have respect for them, Mrs. Patmore, of course I do. But I need to know." he replies, his voice breaking. _Thomas cries for me_, I realize, _he cared about me... Because I cared for him. I was the only person who was nice to him. _Thomas and a few others gather round the Ouja Board, and now is my chance. "Is anybody there?" he says smoothly, eyes on the cup. I slide the cup.

_Yes._

"What is your name?" he asks, hungry for information.

_S. Y. B. I. L. _I form my name, though I do not live to it anymore. _Y.O.U. K.N.O.W. M.E._

"Lady Sybil!" he says with disbelief, and Daisy stops to watch, "What do you want us to do for you, my lady?" he asks, grief stricken.

_Help me show them I'm still here, _I think, and rethink. _L.I.V.E. Y.O.U.R. L.I.V.E.S. W.I.T.H.O.U.T. M.E. _I sign. I must let go, I realize. But it will be so hard. I need Tom to know he must let go also. I move the cup before he can ask again to say _goodbye _and exit their dining room, sobbing the whole way.

…

"Tom?" I whisper, appearing behind him as he stands in the windowsill with Rose, watching my body be taken away. "Tom, how can I prove I'm here?" I say when I don't get an answer. "Come back," he turns around swiftly, taking my face in one hand, holding our child in the other. "Come back to me. To her. Please" he whispers his plea into my neck as I embrace him. "I can't, Tom, I can't, I'm so sorry," I choke, never wanting to let go. "We have to let go, Tom, both of us. The whole family. We must. We will be together soon." I pull back, looking into his eyes. "I will always be with you two, and I will always take care of you, you must know that." "I do Sybil, of course I do!" he pulls me into a kiss, holding me as my form fades, and his hand goes through my body. I disappear. I still stand where I was. _Tom? _He can no longer see me. I see tears well up in his eyes, but then he looks down at Rose. "No." he says, defying the sadness, "I am letting go." _Yes Tom, _I whisper, _Let go..._

**Epilouge**

Thomas sits upon his bed and takes out the board. 5 years have passed. "Lady Sybil? Are you here?" he whispers. I do not move the cup. _Oh Thomas, _I sigh, _I will always, always, be here._


End file.
